


Back There Again

by Tauren_Priest



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Angst, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tauren_Priest/pseuds/Tauren_Priest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A city boy fell in love with a brawler during his summer vacation. The summer romance ended up hurting them both.<br/>Ten years later, fate brought him back there again. Will he be able to accept love again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blake knew it couldn't end well. Their love was not a fairy tale, it was sweet, lives changing, but he knew it would fade when his love could no longer fill up the divergence between reality and their dreams.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Summer 1937, Courville, Oklahoma_ **

"C'mon, Adam. It already started."

 

His friend urged him to the field, Adam looked around curiously, this was his third night in Courville. Hanging out with the son of his father's business partner wasn't as boring as he expected.

 

"Jesse, wait." He yelled when his friend vanished in the crowd around the ring.

 

Adam wasn't sure if this was a good idea, going to watch a fight was not a civilized activity, not to mention Jesse was taking him to a bar afterward.

 

"Jesse. Jesse, where are you?"

 

His call returned with nothing, the venus was filled with rednecks shouting and screaming. He had no idea how to squeeze into the crowd around the ring. He could barely see anything.

 

Dong!

 

Adam's attention shifted to the ring from distance. As the boxers stood from their corner, Adam finally was able to see upper torso of a giant.

 

Tall as a giant, sweat shattered along his board shoulder. Adam envied the masculinity of the country hunk, he always wished to be more manly, yet his unusual high pitch of voice stands in his way.

 

It was round 5, two men were trading blows head to head. That was all Adam could tell, the giant with brown hair was a head taller than his opponent, wide face like a bear, thick stubbles grew along his cheeks to jaw.

 

The giant bounced to another side while dodging his opponent's hook, he showed a smile as he inhaled. He was ruggedly handsome even though his left eye was bruised and blood track on his lips edge. The wildness and determination showed in those pair of ocean blue eyes.

 

Adam stepped closer and closer to the ring till he reached the ringside. He had no idea when and how he passed through those crowds.

 

The giant missed a hook as his opponent landed a solid body shot to his ribs, then knocked him down with an uppercut.

 

"No." Word leaked from Adam's lips, when the giant landed the canvas with his back, arms opened wide.

 

"Get up."

"Dang, Blake! Get off the ground."

 

Blake. That's his name. Adam didn't know why he was hoping Blake could stand up and fight. He didn't want the giant to lose.

 

The giant lifted his upper body up, knelt on one knee, shook his head to ease his dizziness.

 

"Five." The referee counted.

 

Blake seemed to regain his consciousness, yet his eyes met with a young boy who looked at him nervously, black hair, sweet smile and cute looking face.

 

"Seven."

 

Blake nodded at the referee, his attention once again landed on the city boy. He relieved when he saw Blake recovered.

 

"Ready?"

 

"Yup." Blake panted, nodded and signaled to continue.

 

His opponent charged forward, seek to finish Blake before the round ended. Blake took another hard solid punch to his jaw, but he instantly countered with a quick jab, knocked the man back.

 

Adam screamed for the giant as Blake caught the man on ropes. He took revenge like a mad man, stopped by the referee when his opponent started falling unconciously.

 

Blake knocked the man out cold.

 

* * *

 

 

"Adam, there you are."

 

Adam turned back and found Jesse holding a country girl's waist.

 

"We are going to Blue Moon, you wanna to join?"

 

"Blue Moon?" Adam wanted to turn to the ring again, he heard people cheering and referee announced Blake was the winner.

 

"It's a bar, but not the one we were planning to go. A more local one."

 

By local, Jesse meant less classy, more common and dirty.

 

"Yea, sure." Adam agreed although he didn't fancy the idea, his parents would ground him if they found out.

 

"Let's go,"

 

Adam looked back at the ring one last time, he saw the back of Blake became smaller and smaller.

 

* * *

 

 

"That's yar now, eighty,"

 

Blake counted the prize money he received from the fight. He won, yet his mind intrigued with the young city boy he met. He was gone when Blake left the ring.

 

"Blake," The fight broker paused him, passed him a few more bucks. "Your drinks on me tonight, ya deserve it."

 

"Thank you, sir."

 

Blue Moon, the lights were warm, people were drunk, peanut shells everywhere, singer performed southern music. The bar was basically a honky tonk.

 

Adam soon found how awkward it was for him to stay. He dressed differently from others, he stood silently with a soda in his hand, avoided having eye contact with anyone here. He just didn't feel like fitting in this bar.

 

"Adam, we'll be back in few……" Jesse was drunk so as his newly met lady friend.

 

Adam waited for like half an hour, but his friends showed no sign of return. He emptied his bottle after moving to a shady corner. Struggling whether he should leave or continue waiting.

 

"Can I buy ya a drink?"

 

A heavy country accent made him lifted his head up.

 

Not knowing this was actually the boxer or just his projection out of boredom. The giant handed him a bottle of beer and sat next to him. Adam paused, stared at Blake with mouth wide opened, he couldn't understand.

 

Is that the _Blake_ sitting next to him?

 

* * *

 

 

"Two bottles," Blake's palm shifted to his pocket for cash.

 

"Save it, champ. today's yar day." The bartender stopped him, not because he won, but for some other reasons.

 

"No, take this." Blake passed a dollar bill. He saw the city boy who went to his fight earlier. Blake had the strange hitch that made him wanted to speak to the boy.

 

The boy was alone, drinking soda, peeking around anxiously. Is he waiting for someone?

 

Blake didn't care, he simply walked to him. He wished to speak with him and express gratitude for his support earlier.

 

"Can I buy ya a drink?"

 

It was a lame opening, Blake regretted it. He hoped the city boy wouldn't mock him as he gave him the beer. He sat before Adam responded.

 

"Ya don't like Moonlight?" Blake asked as the boy stared at him in silence. Or maybe he doesn't drink beer at all?

 

"I don't know." He responded in broken sentence and took a slip of it. Expression went from curiosity to dislike, then drank more after he adopted the taste.

 

"Blake,"

 

"Adam, Adam Levine."

 

"Never met ya before, new to town?"

 

"My father bought a house nearby the river side last year, but this is my first time here."

 

"So ya moved here or just for the summer?"

 

"Summer, I'm going to college in the fall."

 

College. Too expensive and too difficult for Blake, he had no idea how people could afford the tuition fee or read tons of books for examinations.

 

Blake noticed Adam staring at his face, his palm wiped his cheeks to see if there was something. "Is it dirt or……"

 

"No," Adam freak out when Blake asked. He was looking at the bruise on Blake's face, those blue and black made Adam admired the boxer even more. "Does it hurt?"

 

"Still linger, but it'll fade after two or three days."

 

Adam's smooth cheeks turned rosy after his first bottle. He started speaking without thinking, he kept telling Blake how awesome and strong he was on the ring, how much he wished to be more like him.

 

Blake felt flattered, he didn't expect such admiration from a loaded and educated young boy. In return, he told Adam everything about this remote town, places to go and his previous fights. He could see stars and wonders in those emerald green eyes, he was just a farm boy, yet Adam looked at him like some sort of hero or idol.

 

"It's getting late," Blake took away Adam's second bottle. He recalled Adam mentioning some friends drove him here. "Are yar friends taking ya home?"

 

Adam stood with difficulty, his vision was clear, yet his mind was spinning. What was he looking for again? His jelly legs made walking straight impossible for him.

 

"I don't…… I don't know……yet."

 

"Okay, okay. I'll send ya home. Just tell me where ya live."  He caught Adam while the city boy was falling back to his seat, held his body tight when they walked to Blake's truck.

 

* * *

 

 

"Would you want to hang out with me tomorrow?"

 

"Har?"

 

Adam knew it seemed rush and inappropriate, they barely knew each other. Or maybe Blake already had plans with his own friends, or a date.

 

"Nevermi…… I'm……"

 

"Sorry, I got to work in lumber yard in daytime,"

 

"I thought you are a boxer."

 

"Nar, I fight occasionally for money, medicine for my old man is dang expensive."

 

Adam knew people works for a living unlike him, but he tried his best to think in their shoes.

 

"If you need some……"

 

"No," Blake interrupted defensively. "I can handle this."

 

Blake's tone was serious, brows knotted, facial muscles tensed. Adam didn't mean to insult him, he wished he could take it back.

 

"I'm sorry." Adam's voice turned shy and sober. He felt so inconsiderate and embarrassed now, his gaze avoided meeting with Blake's.

 

"Five thirty," They were there by the time Adam apologized, Blake pulled over in front of Adam's house.

 

Adam jumped off his truck, he looked at Blake in doubts, not understanding what he meant.

 

"I'll pick ya up in five thirty." The giant grinned naturally. He was over reacted, Blake hoped he didn't scare the little fellow away. He really enjoyed spending time with him, tempted by the feelings of being admired again.

 

Adam nodded in surprise, felt glad that Blake still willing to take him around town.

 

"Goodnight, Blake."

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ya haven't told me yet."

 

"Hmmm?"

 

Blake asked on their way from the rodeo show to his truck. The rodeo performance was stunning for Adam, Blake was glad that he liked it.

 

"What ya gonna do in college? Or afterwards?"

 

"Business and Law," The kid shrugged slightly, head tilted down, gaze fell on their shadows. "They think it can help when I take over the company."

 

"Your parents?"

 

Adam nodded, gaze shifted to his shoes.

 

Blake could tell it obviously wasn't what Adam wants.

 

"What about ya?" His question caught Adam's attention. "What do ya like?"

 

Adam hesitated, his pace decelerated, he never expect anyone would care about what he really wants to do at all.

 

"Archaeologist,"

 

"Which is?" Blake had no idea what was that.

 

"Studying about ancient history and lost culture, recovering knowledge from ruins and artifacts." His tone was far more delightful than previous moment. "But they don't like it."

 

Blake understood sometimes people don't have a choice, especially when Adam's parents were as restrictive as he described.

 

* * *

 

 

Adam watched Blake drove silently, the older man was at ease and steady. Blake possessed a quality that made him seem more mature than his age, perhaps due to the hardship he been through or the fact that he was the one to support his family's living.

 

"Would you come for coffee or tea?" Adam asked, not due to politeness or gesture, he really wanted to make friend with him.

 

Blake startled.

 

"Maybe next time, I've to make sure my dad is fine." He rejected to save Adam from troubles, his parents wouldn't feel safe for their son to hangout with him when they see the bruises on his face.  


* * *

 

 

_Two weeks later_

 

There weren't any places left for Blake to show the kid about Courtville, he took him to fish in the lake, to try horseback riding on a farm, to win his first stuff animal in a carnival, to ride on a Ferris wheel.

 

Other than searching for new place to go, Blake brought him home for dinner instead.

 

The food was not as fancy as what Adam usually has, but he was glad that the kid liked the homestyle dishes.

 

To his surprise, his father didn't dislike Adam. When he first mentioned he was going to host the kid who lives in the huge mansion by the river, his father rolled his eyes with an unpleasant noise.

 

He caught Adam trying to hit the sandbag in the backyard, he watched silently through the window. The kid was a harmless creature, he threw his punches slow with an improper gesture, Blake doubted whether Adam was holding back or he was just really awful in fighting.

 

"Keep yar fists tight." Blake stepped in, stood behind Adam to correct his pose, "Move yar waist as yar fist go,"

 

His palm grabbed Adam's fist, guided him to throw a jab, moved back and forth with him a few times.

 

"Yeah, that's it. Much better now," He said softly.

 

Adam swallowed hard, his body felt so strange when his back was leaning close to Blake, he couldn't ignore the existence of those big arms around him, the older man also had a nature pheromone that Adam failed to describe, these factors made his brain malfunctioned.

 

He hoped Blake wouldn't notice his sweaty palms, fast and hitched breath, and flushed face. His body wanted to lean back at the muscular body of Blake even though he knew it was wrong. The idea popped out from nowhere, he never felt this way before, not against any person in his life.

 

Sadly, Blake saw the changes, he retrieved after pausing for seconds. He coughed to disguise the fact that he had the similar urge.

 

"It's getting late, I better send ya back now."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner alone in downtown reminded Adam so much about good times he shared with Blake. They met each other less than a month, strangely how inseparable they became. Another fight was coming, Blake said he had to prepare and stop seeing him till then by the time he dropped Adam off after that night.

 

Adam stared at the peach pie, smashed it with his fox, he felt so lonely without Blake. Perhaps it was because he didn't have many friends here, not much in his life in fact.

 

All of his friends were selected and arranged by his parents, they were either cousins or heirs of other wealthy families. Adam shared a lot in common with them, but he had a far more profound bond with the country hunk.

 

Blake was straight forward, down to earth, and easy going. Things were always smooth and simple when Adam went out with him.

 

Adam could picture the way Blake finishes the slice of pie with one bite, and looks at the remaining half on Adam's plain with mouth water.

 

Thinking of these things made Adam felt more isolated, his heart offered a cure, a solution to his problem.

 

"Excuse me, I want another two slices of peach pie. Take away."  
  


* * *

 

 

"Gordon, pull over that house." Adam asked his driver to stop when the car went pass Blake's place.

 

"Sir, do you need me to go with you?" The aged driver peeked around as if they were in a sketchy area.

 

"No, I'll be back soon, just wait here." He turned and shut the car door.

 

Adam could hear the sound of sandbag pounding louder and louder as he got closer to the backyard.

 

Blake was there, not noticing Adam's arrival.

 

Adam remained silence from behind, his sight focused on Blake's topless body. Sweat shattered from the brawler's board shoulders to every curve of firm muscles on his back, his torso was pale comparing with his health farmer tan after hours of work in a lumber yard.

 

He saw his topless body once, when he first met Blake. Words like sexy, stunning, manly came across his mind.

 

How would it feel to have Blake laying on top on him? Would it be as warm and securing like last time he leaned on Blake?

 

Adam quickly interrupted his thoughts, tried to clear his minds, yet his imagination ran wild picturing Blake's length inside him. He wasn't supposed to have such desire, he should not be fantasying his friend for sex, more importantly, any other male for sex.

 

He blamed the confusion on hormones.

 

"Hey, ya're here!" Blake said with his husky panting voice.

 

"I brought you peach pies from Lonnie's." Adam lost his words as his mind intrigued by Blake's smile.

 

The satisfaction of pleasing Blake lightened up his spirit, he would do whatever it takes to cheer the hunk. He wondered if he should learn cooking or baking.

 

It was beyond friendship, he knew he had more for Blake.

 

"Ya coming this Saturday, right?" Blake finished the slice with one bite, said while he was chewing.

 

Adam shook his head reluctantly. "I wish I can go. My father is having a dinner with his business partners, they want me to stay……"

 

Yes, another perfect plan of his parents for his career path.

 

Blake placed his palm on Adam's head, intended to mess up his hair. His fingers froze before surfing through those soft silky dark hairs, his gaze fixed on Adam's face.

 

He could foresee Adam turning into a gorgeous man in future. He immediately took his eyes off him. "Ya need a ride?"

 

Adam would like to have Blake send him home, but he shouldn't. Not only he had a driver, he started to realize he likes Blake in a romantic way.

 

"Gordon’s waiting for me," He paused as he saw Blake frowned slightly. "My driver……" He explained.

 

"I should go,"

 

"Are ya free on Sunday? We haven’t go out together for a while,"

 

Adam nodded. A smile lit up his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still not up to standard yet, the whole writing, I'm considering re-writing the first three chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

"You'd been going a lot lately, do you have anything interesting to share with us?" His mother demanded, Adam always finds her pitch or tone irritating. "Christina is new to town, perhaps you can take her out this week."

 

Although the daughter of Mr. Aguilera was less boring than he expected, the dinner still stinks, and now, his mother wanted him to engage more into the dreadful conversation.

 

They thought their precious son was going out with Jesse Carmichael in the past few weeks.

 

"Sure," He pretended to be interested, "I know a few places to go in downtown."

 

He dodged the question, knowing his parents were very likely to disapprove his choice of friend if he tells the truth, even worst, he might be grounded from seeing Blake.

 

His gaze shifted down quickly, peeked at his watch.

 

7:47 p.m., Blake's fight scheduled at eight, he wouldn't be able to make it on time.

 

The dinner wasn't going to end any sooner, they just finished appetizer.

 

He really wanted to be there to support Blake, be on his side, cheering for him. That thought made it harder for Adam to sit still, he didn't want to miss it and congratulate him afterward.

 

"May I be excused," Adam left his seat, walked toward backyard instead, a rebellious idea arose.

 

Sneaking out to see Blake.

 

He muted his footsteps, got outside of the house without being seen by servants or guests. Everything turned silence except his accelerating heartbeat.

 

Being an obedient son the past sixteen years, he had those ideas from time to time, but he never had the gut or determination to execute the plan. He rode on one of his maid's bike, then went straight out to the venue.

 

* * *

 

 

Adam wore himself out by the time he reached the field, never felt this exhausted physically.

 

The crowd was still there, yet no one was in the ring.

 

The time was 8:24 p.m. when he checked his watch. The fight ended fast. Maybe Blake won another easy battle, Adam wished. Even he had strong faith for Blake's strength, he didn't know much about the sweet science.

 

Nearby the entrance, Adam found his pickup truck, just when he walked his bike near the truck, he spotted the giant from distance.

 

Blake seemed disappointed and his facial expression were tensed.

 

These were bruises on his eye, cheeks and cut on jaw, it was far more serious than last time he saw Blake fought. He started thinking how to comfort the giant.

 

Blake noticed his little fellow in seconds, showed his usual sunny grin, opened his arms to hug Adam.

 

"I'm sorry, I couldn't……"

 

"I thought ya had to stay home tonight," Blake interrupted, hooked his arm around Adam's neck, dragged him to the truck, "Let's go to Logan's, I'm starving."

 

"Did you win?" Adam couldn't help his curiosity, he was really confused when Blake turned cheerful and delight suddenly.

 

The giant laughed for a moment. "Of cause I won," raised his right arm like a body builder. "Third round knockout,"

 

Blake didn't tell Adam the whole thing. He wasn't in the state in the first two rounds, taking more punches than he supposed to, letting his opponent put him on the ropes.

 

There was something bothering him the whole day, the absence of Adam deeply bugged him. Part of himself wanted Adam to be on the ringside, to watch his fight, to be there to support him.

 

"Where's yar driver? The Gordon guy,"

 

Adam shifted to the side, stared at his own reflection. His parents must be really pissed right now, wanted to postpone facing the consequence as long as possible.

 

"No," He shook his head, "I sneak out…… during the dinner."

 

Blake raised his brows, didn't see that coming from the obedient kid. "Quite a rebel now, aren't ya?"

 

"I'm not," He murmured with softer voice, "I miss you,"

 

"I think of you all the time," Adam turned all cheeky and anxious, "I just want to see you,"

 

It didn't sound right, they both could tell, especially when Adam's cheeks blushed more bright red.

 

Blake groaned in displeasing, pulled over to another side of the road, under shade and bruises.

 

"I ain't fag," His tone was strong.

 

Adam kept his head down, scared to find out how Blake would react. "I tried to ignore it, but these feelings……"

 

"Shut up," Blake leaned closer, his eyes filled with hunger instead if anger. He sighed deeply before he took his first move.

 

He sealed Adam's lips with his own, his palm grabbed a handful of those soft dark hairs, fixed Adam's position, not letting his little fellow to pull away from him.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Adam exhaled in relief, his eyes stayed shut, his breathe hitched, hands laid on Blake's collar.

 

Blake was kissing him, Blake wanted him too. His heart thrilled in joy, this was actually happening. Blake’s arms hooked firm around his back, palms went up and down to calm Adam's over excited body.

 

When Adam slowly opened his eyes again, he saw an ocean, those crystal clear blue eyes stole his words. He simply kept his lips wide opened for the giant, followed Blake's lead, like flowing on the sea, his very first kiss lasted like eternity.

 

His world was spinning, his feelings for Blake burst like flooding, his desire took over his mind, all he could feel and experience through those rough lips of Blake was sensational pleasure.

 

Adam climbed forward, sat on Blake's lap with greater hunger.

 

There was no need for words or reassurance, their desires were mutual. Blake provided more for his babe, bite on his lips, tightened his grip to get Adam closer.

 

When Adam rested his arms around Blake's neck, he could feel the huge harden length of Blake through his jeans.

 

Is that the moment? Is that the time when their bodies connect in a far more intimate way?

 

He panted in respond to his anxiety. Sex, he had no idea how to do that. Adam panicked, there were unknown fears in his heart that he couldn't tell Blake.

 

His thought clashed while Blake initiated another passionate kiss with him, his body wanted to feel Blake too, thirsted for his existence inside him.

 

Blake looked so steady, mature, yet lustful at the same time.

 

Is he waiting for me? Adam thought to himself, palms retrieved from Blake to unfasten his belt.

 

"Adam," Blake called him softly, rubbed Adam's cheek with his thumb, he could see doubts under Adam's beautiful face. "Ya need time, we're going too far, we both need time, this path, we ain't supposed to…"

 

He paused, not wanting  Adam in getting any wrong idea.

 

"I care about ya, I don’t want to rush ya to do something ya might regret."

 

"I want this," Adam leaned closer, "I love you, Blake. I won't regret…"

 

Blake's expression softened as he heard Adam loves him, that why he couldn't mate with him. Adam's first time shouldn't be here, it was too precious that Blake wouldn't forgive himself if they do it here.

 

"I know, babe. I want ya too, but not inside this tiny truck, not when I'm like this." Blake meant his sore injured body, made sure Adam understood him. "Let's go to Logan's, I really need to eat."

 

"I'll come by at noon," Blake pulled over outside the front gate of Adam's mansion as usual. He would give him a goodbye kiss if they were a normal couple, he gently pressed Adam's palm instead. "Now go and apologize to yar parents."

 

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Adam begged with sad puppy dog eyes.

 

It caught Blake speechless, he mustn't say yes no matter how bad he wanted to.

 

"Yar parents are worrying about where ya up to," Blake urged, "Go, before I change my mind."

 

"Fine," Adam bounced off his truck.

 

* * *

 

 

"Mister, where have you been?"

 

Adam froze after closing the door.

 

His mother was furious, arm crossed, gave Adam her angry stare.

 

"I went out to see a friend,"

 

"Young man, do you know how embarrassing it was when our guests asked where are you."

 

"I'm sorry, okay? It won't happen again. It was important, he had a big fight tonight in East Courtville." Adam decided to tell who he was seeing for the past month, since Blake meant the world to him.

 

"A brawler, what were you thinking? How many time I told you not to…"

 

Adam interrupted before his mother brings out her theory of socializing. "Blake is my friend, he fights for his dad's medicine, he's a good guy, works hard in lumber yard in daytime. He shown me around Courtville, taught me things that no tutors ever taught me."

 

Pasty Levine rose her brows, gagged back for air. His son talked back, which was unusual, the bad influence of his 'commoner' friend already took place.

 

"He is not your friend, he is doing that for your money."

 

It was the weakest argument to attack his relationship with Blake, the giant hated to accept charity or money that didn't belong to him.

 

"You don't know him."

 

"What's wrong?" Fred, his father, stepped in from the study upstairs.

 

"Your son is hanging out with some commoner here. A lumberjack." She emphasized Blake’s occupation with an octave above.

 

Fred calmed his wife. He knew what his wife was worrying about. Potential kidnapping or ripping off.

 

"It's okay. He's not a kid anymore."  He then tilted to his son, "Adam, stay alert. Your mother concerns about your safety. And don't sneak out like that again."

 

"Yes, dad." Adam nodded and walked towards his room.

 

"Adam," His father stopped him, "Bring him over for lunch or dinner sometimes,"

 

Adam nodded again.

 

"You know how sketchy Courtville can be." Pasty argued, she couldn't stand his son's decision.

 

"At least, he wasn't seeing a girl." Fred thought in a different perspective. “How bad could that be?”

 

Little did they know that Adam was actually fallen in love with Blake.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, I spent a few days out of my country. I guess I'll slightly modify the wording later tomorrow, sorry for the long pause again.

He was not thinking straight, he could not explain how exactly everything turned out to be falling in love with Adam, but it was what his heart desired. Doing anything he can to keep their relationship hidden from the eyes of Courtville folks, favoring the precious moments of privacy with Adam, displaying his affections for his little fellow with touches and kisses.

 

Their make-outs were satisfying, yet Blake hungered for more, something that too valuable to ask for, perhaps too big of a deal for both of them. He sighed in frustration, he had a more urgent problem to deal with for the night.

 

He glanced at his wardrobe, put on the most presentable clothes he got. He made a promise to meet with Adam’s parents for dinner.

 

“It can’t be good.” Blake whispered to himself, parked his truck right outside the front porch of Levine Mansion. He drove here many times, but always stayed outside the main gate.

 

Not that Adam’s parents would kick him out, Blake just didn’t feel belonged in here. He pressed the doorbell, turned back and stared at his shoes, braced himself for humiliation or rejection.

 

A maid opened the door, he heard Adam’s voice within a second.

 

“You’re here!”

 

He saw Adam bounced behind the maid, excitement expressed through his tone. He stepped in as the maid moved aside in certain trained manner. Huge and grand as he expected, the living room was double the size of his own house. Who would need a mansion like this big? Why would they need to have that much space? Blake couldn’t help to question.

 

Adam took Blake’s hand and dragged him to meet with his parents.

 

It was careless to do that, the way Adam led him was oddly resembling a girl bring boyfriend back. Blake didn’t stop or remind him, his little fellow seemed really joyful right now, but he was coming as a friend of Adam, not his boyfriend.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mum, Dad. Blake’s here.” Adam yelled while bringing Blake to the dinner room.

 

Blake bet the woman who stood by the door side of the kitchen was Adam’s mother, the one that was bossing the servants to hurry. She was startled in surprise when she turned around, she wasn’t expecting his son’s friend was a giant.

 

“It’s my pleasure to meet ya, ma’am. Thank ya for the invitation.” He greeted with the most polite manner he could, yet he could tell Mrs. Levine was not fond of him.

 

“I hope my son haven’t caused you any trouble, we are grateful for……”

 

“Look who’s here.” She rolled her eyes after her husband interrupted her. “Bring out the wine I brought last week,” Fred Levine came from the backyard with a cigar, gestured his servants.

 

* * *

 

 

The dinner was smooth, at least Adam believed. This was the first time he enjoyed having a guest for dinner, he told his parents things that he did with Blake, things that he liked about Courtville so far.

 

His mother didn’t like Blake, it was obvious though she pretended she wasn’t. He could tell his mother was judging Blake’s family situation, his clothing, his overall appearance, his job, his life……

 

“Adam told us about your job in the lumberyard,” Pasty mentioned, “How’s your living?”

 

“40 cents an hour,” Blake paused then added. “It was enough for myself, but the pills for my dad take up half of it, that the reason for me to fight once in a while.”

 

Her brow rose as she heard the wage, pathetic was the word she had in her mind.

 

“Adam already told us how great you are in the ring,” Fred was interested to know the details of his fights. He then went on asking more and whether Blake would turn professional.

 

Pasty took a sip on her wine as Fred said professional, she would not consider a brawler to be described professional. The sport itself was uncivilized, being a ‘professional’ brawler was not so different from being a lumberjack or miner at all.

 

* * *

 

 

“Thank you for such great dinner, but I should go. My father is waiting for me.” Blake stood and bowed slightly before he left, his boyfriend followed immediately and walked him out.

 

“A good lad,” Fred commented, “I told you. We don’t have to worry about our son, he’s old enough to make his own decisions.”

 

“I hope so.” Pasty didn’t like granting too much freedom for his son, there was something off about Adam and his ‘friend’. She shook her head, thought she was over- worrying.


	7. Chapter 7

"What's going on?" Blake nuzzled his cheek on Adam while hugging him from behind in his room, "What's with the smile?"

 

Adam couldn't help to giggle as Blake sniffed him like a grizzly bear, the freshly grown stubble made him feeling so itchy.

 

"My dad, he…" Adam tilted back a bit when Blake started leaving short light kisses on his cheek, tried to let Blake's lips land on his. "He likes you."

 

He lost his words again the second Blake's tongue rolled deep.

 

"Yea," Blake responded casually, he didn't expect Adam's parents to like him, they were so different in social status after all. "Because he didn't know what we are doing."

 

Blake was going to mention Adam's mother, but he dropped it, her dislike was obvious.

 

"It doesn't matter. I don't care if they like you or not," Adam gazed at his man, while resting his head on that wide firm shoulder, palm slowly reached for Blake's cheek, "I love you. I never felt like this before, not for anyone, except you. I know this is love."

 

Blake remained silent, he would do anything just to keep Adam safe.

 

They went upstairs again to Blake's room after dinner, seeking for another moment of privacy, but things would be different tonight.

 

Blake's father was gone fishing in some mountains in the wild with his wartime buddies for two days.

 

Knowing the opportunity rose, Adam already got his permission to stay over for a night, he wished to move their relationship to next level.

 

Once they got together on Blake's bedside, Adam was wrapped by those strong comforting arms, his anxiety slowly eased, their kisses lasted longer and steamier.

 

Adam's legs shifted onto Blake's thighs naturally, started to unbutton his own shirt.

 

"What're ya doing?" Blake gently pushed his legs off, his body tilted back a little bit, lowering his tone couldn't hide the fact that he was surprised.

 

"Blake," Adam requested with needy tone, "I want it, I want it with you."

 

"No, it's getting late now," Blake had to send Adam home before ten, but his cock responded vigorously to Adam.

 

"It's okay. I got their permission to stay for one night," Adam gave his green light to Blake.

 

"What? But…" There were so many things holding Blake back.

 

The brawler wasn't pure, he spent night with girls occasionally. It was totally difference, Blake felt different with Adam. He didn't want to risk it to hurt the kid's emotion, not wanting to leave a scar in Adam's heart. Knowing that they didn't share a future, their relationship wouldn't end well at the same time, those thoughts cockblocked himself.

 

Contrary, Adam had fewer worries, he thought things could stay like this, he picked the nearest college, so that he could drive here to see Blake at weekend.

 

At that moment, Adam needed to feel his love in a perhaps more direct way. Yet Blake's hesitation scared him. He feared that they weren't on the same page, made a fool of himself for asking Blake too early.

 

Blake quickly realized Adam's thoughts. He sighed as he made an insensitive move by pushing Adam away.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm stupid." Blake leaned forward to kiss Adam, pressed him flat on the bed, palm reached his belt.

 

"I want it too," Blake explained,  dragged his jeans down to show his erection to Adam, "I did it before, but not with a…… Well, ya know…… I mean ya."

 

"I….never…" Adam slowly proceeded his words. It was not surprising for Adam after all, the brawler was physically marvelous, he could hardly believe there wasn't any past history of Blake's romance. "Either. I want you to be my first."

 

Blake covered Adam's mouth to show his willingness. "Ya're too precious for me, I never intended to hurt ya."

 

"I love ya, Adam." There weren't much left to say when his cloth was off, showed his naked hunky body to Adam.

 

He would love to record Adam's reaction, that whimpered expression on his face, that pair of widened emerald green eyes fixed on Blake's proud length. He saw the struggle in Adam, the battle between temptation from staring at a particular part.

 

"See anything ya like," Blake rubbed his nose tip against Adam, began to undress him.

 

Without his fancy tailor-made cloth, his fragile body was both slim and smooth. Blake dragged Adam's legs beside his waist, his cock tip aimed at the entrance.

 

"Stop me if it hurts." The brawler confirmed with Adam one last time. He made the first move when Adam nodded with flushed cheeks.

 

Blake attempted twice, yet the virgin's hole was too tight, he could barely slid in.

 

"It doesn't fit. Can ya make it wider?" Blake asked a truly ridiculous question, regretted afterward.

 

It sounded strange for Adam, but he tried to control the ring muscles of his entrance.

 

Blake did his part of work again as his tip entered a bit, still fail to slide in the entire length. He retrieved and went for Vaseline on his desk. Applied his around his length, hoping it would help.

 

With the presence of lube, things were much easier, he pinned deep with one precise thrust.

 

Adam screamed in pain instantly, his eyes shut tight, fingers rooted deep on the sheet.

 

"Shit…" Blake cursed his foolishness, he had no idea it would cause such pain. He must pull out no matter how great he felt inside Adam.

 

Besides the unbearable pain, Adam doubted why people always describe sex as the most enjoyable pleasure.

 

"Don't!" His palm quickly shifted to Blake's shoulder, shook his head.

 

"But it's hurting ya," Blake looked right into those watery eyes, he saw both suffering and love.

 

Adam took another deep breath, moaned slower and longer. "Please, Blake."

 

Blake knew how much this bonding means for Adam, but it was breaking the kid.

 

"I can't," Blake shook his head, rubbed his thumb on Adam's cheek, wiped off those tears.

 

"I feel better now," Adam gave a weary smile, "Your presence…… inside me."

 

* * *

 

 

Blake always seemed much older than his age, independent enough to take care of his father, he thought he was mature.

 

Yet, being inside Adam was the first time he felt like a man. More burden fell on his shoulders, he felt responsible for what he was doing to Adam, the forbidden line that he crossed, the consequences of giving into their lusts.

 

Blake remained silent whilst slowly rocking his hip against Adam, went in and out at a steady pace.

 

There were temptations for Adam to quit. He knew he just have to say a word, and Blake would pull out right away. His expression softened upon the moment he saw Blake's satisfaction, it was the strength that kept him from giving up.

 

Adam unleashed an exhausted breath when Blake pinned deep with his full length, he couldn't control his body as if Blake own him now. Pain and pleasure came in a pack, the senses oddly combined, forced him to moan like a needy whore begging more.

 

Blake didn't bother to ask, simply drilled in that spot.

 

It was hard to miss when Adam's cock twitched hopelessly, he soon left a mess on his soft belly.

 

Blake could last a little longer before cumming if he intended to endure their bonding. Instead of continuing the bonding, he decided to let Adam rests sooner. He quickly sent a load of hot fluid inside that sweet tight hole, his lips murmured beside Adam's ear.

 

"If ya're a girl, ya'll be carrying my baby soon," He teased with his husky voice, kissed Adam deep whilst he withdrew from him. So beautiful, even if Adam was completely exhausted, his lips couldn't stay parted from Adam, sucked out the remaining energy inside that tiny body.

 

Adam took another deep breath, his focus landed on that towel that Blake used to wipe his belly. Underneath his belly, Blake laid his seed deep inside. He felt warm, beyond satisfied, beloved by his true mate.


	8. Chapter 8

He flexed his forearm slow, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty who laid on his chest.

 

His palm eventually reached the back of Adam's head, fingers surfed through his soft hair. The kid was probably having a sweet dream, at least his expression was both peaceful and satisfied.

 

Blake's gaze softened, his consciousness told him he must stop seeing Adam, but there was something that Blake fail to resist, he just couldn't stop thinking about him.

 

He watched silently till those sleepy eyes met his gaze.

 

"Are ya hungry? I can make some eggs and bacon."

 

Adam's head tilted slightly, leaned forward, lips touched Blake's gently.

 

He never pictured waking up with Adam in his arms, the way morning light shined on that innocent face made everything heavenly.

 

When their lips connected again, the edges of dream and reality blend together. Those smutty thoughts in his mind turned more and more realistic, he lost track of time with nonstop kissing and cuddling, his length once again slid in Adam.

It hurt Adam without lubrication, his babe's jaw went wide, released a long moan. It sounded even more tempting and slutty than last night, he felt the desperate hot breath from Adam.

 

Underneath his rough vile appearance, the brawler had a sensitive side. He carefully delivered every thrust. Depth. Strength. Pace. They all served the same purpose, that one simple purpose, to provide Adam the best he could offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a rather short chapter, but it is more approiate arrangement that I seperated this part from next chapter.  
> Once again thank you for staying on this journey and shipping. :]


	9. Chapter 9

_Three weeks before College started._

 

Blake drove Adam back to his mansion, watched his little fellow returning home safe.

 

The past few hours by the river was great, they simply sat inside his truck, waited for the purple fading sunset to turn into complete darkness.

 

Blake didn’t know how long their relationship could last, it wouldn’t be long when Adam had to leave for college in Nashville. Adam promised to come back every weekend once he got his first car, Blake doubted if it was the appropriate arrangement, since he just taught Adam how to drive. Traveling from Nashville to Courtville takes around four to five hours, which was not a bright decision for rookie drivers.

 

After returning back to his own place, Blake walked quietly to the washroom, took out a glass bottle from the mirror cabin, counted the remaining number of pills to see whether his father was obedient to doctor’s advice.

 

Blake opened the door of his father’s bedroom carefully, relieved when he saw his father was sleeping. He feared that death would come by any day without notices, he was scared that he might not be there when his dad passes away, he was not ready to be alone especially after his mother’s death while his dad was in the middle of the Great war. _(Great war is the way some people called WWI before WWII.)_

* * *

 

 

The young country man stared at the fancy vehicle through the window in kitchen, he frowned and left the dishes in the sink.

 

It wouldn’t be good when Adam’s mother showed up from nowhere.

 

“Hey, what a pleasure! Mrs. Levine.” Blake squeezed a smile when he answered the door. “Please come in.”

 

She stood still and gazed at Blake instead, words were at the tip of her tongue.

 

“No, thank you. It won’t take long.”

 

“Okay,” Blake closed the door and motioned her to the front porch.

 

“Adam…… He rejected offers from Columbia, even history in Cardiff.”

 

Blake didn’t know much about universities and ranking, but those names sounded familiar to him. He bet those are the better options for Adam by listening to the tone of Pasty Levine. Adam once told him about what he really wanted to study, about history, fossils and ruins, yet the kid picked the closest one instead of what he really likes.

 

“What do ya want, ma’am?”

 

“Stop seeing my son,” She stepped backward, showed a sense of disgust and shame in her eyes. “Don’t come close again.”

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

She shook her head, her tone turned furious and demanding. “I know what you two were doing. I got proof, my investigator saw you touching……”

 

She rather not to speak of what they did.

 

“Name it. All you want is money, right? Name a price.”

 

“What? No.” Blake was puzzled, hardly believed what she just said. The offer insulted his dignity, he was nothing like a beggar or crook.

 

“Drop the act” She replied impatiently.

 

“Ma’am, stop this. I want nothing from ya or yar family. We are passing time together because we like each other. Simple as that, alright?”

 

“Well, then for the sake of love, stay away from my son. Look at you. What can you possibly provide him? Secret life in this trashy house, counting on your pathetic income from a what? Lumberyard? What can you give him? He’ll lose everything. If you can’t save yourself from your own misery, at least save Adam from yours.”

 

“I'm sorry, Mrs. Levine. Ya’re no longer welcomed here,” Blake tensed instantly, his vines were pumped with boiling blood.

 


	10. Chapter 10

His fists slammed deep into the solid punching bag again and again for hours, he knew his knuckles were soaking in blood now. He groaned loud enough to scare the birds away, but still failed to take the anger out of his system. The things Mrs. Levine said weren’t entirely wrong. He was broke, always tight on money, very unlikely to earn even a quarter of what Adam could earn upon graduation.

 

Planning was never his thing. When his father left for the army, Blake did what he needed. He’d accepted any jobs offered and earned his living the hard way. He’d stepped in the ring after his dad was diagnosed health issue, brawling for prize money seemed the fastest way to earn fast cash. Blake did not choose any path, he just followed the opportunity proved and kept doing it to support his family.

 

Until the conversation, he reckoned his future was hazy. This might be it, working as a hard labor, earning extra in the ring. He settled for it, felt nothing wrong being as simple as his life would be, but not good enough when he got Adam laying in his arms.

 

* * *

 

**_3:00 a.m., Blake's Home_ **

 

It’d been days since last time Adam came to him, Blake didn’t sleep well since then. Whenever he closed his eyes, his mind brought up memories of past weeks, the rare soft passionate memories during these past twenty years of hard times. The innocent smile, his smooth and pampered slim body, those pair of eyes that filled with wonder and admiration, Blake wished to keep them, keep him. He wanted to grow old together, being Adam’s man, doing things what he likes, doing Adam the way they both like, his body immersed deep inside Adam, laying low till tomorrow becomes yesterday.

 

Yet, he shouldn’t. He did not have much to lose, but for Adam. Family, career, wealth, privilege, the kid would lose everything.

 

Ever since they started what they shouldn’t, he felt like falling, falling deep into complete darkness, abandoned religion, lost their rights to walk without shame or secrecy, betting on both of their happiness and what they got. The falling would reach an end eventually, the rock bottom that would force him to decide their fate.

 

Blake heard sounds of rock hitting on his bedroom wall discontinuously, he felt twice as heavy of the burden in his heart as Adam waved at him from outside. He brought him upstairs quietly, not to wake his father.

 

Once he shut the door behind him, Adam clutched his palms on Blake, pressed himself close, his sobbing breath expressed how much he missed the countryman.

 

“They found out. They are sending me to New York. I was grounded……”

 

“I know. Yar mother came to me.”

 

“What did she say?”

 

“She asked me to stop, stop seeing ya.” His arm hooked Adam tight, stroked his back.

 

“I don’t want to go, not New York, not Nashville. I just want to stay with you.”

 

“Adam,” Blake knew this day would come, he just not yet ready for it. “Ya should listen to them, it’s a better college for ya. New York. New York is fun, there are many things ya can do……” He failed to finish his sentence, his grip tightened.

 

The presence of Adam in his reach was so vivid, he inhaled the fresh scent of the young man, wanted to precast dealing with their problem.

 

“No, it’s too far from here. It isn’t my choice. I can’t see you if I really……” Adam protested.

 

“Maybe we shouldn’t.” Blake sighed, he felt Adam breaking off from his arms, the kid shook his head in disbelief.

 

“Are you…… Do you want to…… break up?” Adam greatly disapproved of what Blake just said. “We can find a way……” He stopped, sensing Blake’s reticence.

 

Blake paused as he wanted to say that he was suggesting a break, to have Adam focuses on his study, perhaps seeing each other during Christmas or spring break. He had to do the ‘right’ thing, he gathered his courage before he spoke again.

 

“Why can’t ya just accept it? I am not seeing ya again. This never meant to happen. We aren’t supposed to.”

 

“Because of what they said? You said you didn’t care what they think. You love me.”

 

“It’s over. We’d great time and it was fun,” Blake made it clear, intended to hurt Adam. “But I’m tired.”

 

Adam hoped he was joking. Their time together was not game or pleasure, it was love and bonding. “Fun?”

 

“What do ya expect? So ya honestly believe everything we said?” Blake hated himself, but he had to make Adam quits him.

 

Adam stepped back unsteadily, gazed at Blake with blur watery visions, bit his own lips in unease. He had nothing more to say, nothing left here for him to stay. He nodded and left the first man he ever loved, but not anymore.

 

Blake massaged his forehead, laid flat on his bed. He didn’t know whether keeping or giving up Adam takes more courage. The truth, he knew that it was the bravest thing he’d ever done. The hardest part was knowing that Adam was always willing to stay with him, what they could have together, what they should have become.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you for reading my fic. This story is at least half way through or near ending, I just want to share what imagination of shevine to fellow shippers, it's really meaningful for me. So here are the main idea where this fic came from, the romance in 'Nicholas Sparks' novels, the beautiful country love that he protraited and Blake's song "Back There Again", if you guys have around four to five mintues to spare, please please please listen to the song, it'll worth it. Trust me :] Below is the link. See you all in next chapter.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=osFoanxXH6Q


	11. Chapter 11

_**Manhattan, NYC, June 1947**  
_ (Two Years After WWII)

 

Adam flipped to another page of their sales report, glad that his new retail stall in Brooklyn broke even. He was just wishing that he could have more spare capital to hire more staffs or raise their wage. His secretary came in and sat on his desk, tossed newspaper on top of the sales report.

 

“Well, well, well. Look who’s on the news today.” Christina smiled, pinched Adam’s smooth soft cheek. “Huh, guess how many phone calls came by today? Hoping to talk business with our cute baby boy here.”

 

“Stop it. I told you to cancel the interview before.” Adam chuckled. His secretary had always been vain about teasing him since college, she never seemed to get tired of that.

 

“It’s good for publicity, we need that.” She leaned back, rolled her eyes when the phone rang again, left Adam alone in his office.

 

Adam peeked at the news for a moment, shook his head after reading the exaggerated content. He was way too busy to spend the time to read news in the past two years. The newspaper made him sounded like a saint, said he was a forgotten war hero. He didn’t think he deserves such honor, he wasn’t directly involved in World War II at all.

 

Eight years ago, Adam as a sophomore student, started distributing resources with his family’s connection. It started off with giving food and blankets to war widows and orphans, Adam eventually built his own company selling necessaries at an affordable price. He stood alone from typical businessmen, he hired mostly veterans who needed time to fit back in society, his company barely made any profits, provided extra subsidies to staff with rental or health issue.

 

Adam never considered himself better than any other man in the states, he was just doing his part to help. Sometimes, Adam wondered if his own intention was really that simple. Veterans. Army. Soldiers. Just like Blake’s father, and Adam bet the countryman served the army same as his father. Helping the veterans made him felt like he helped Blake in some sense.

 

Then, he startled. He had trouble believing what was on the back of the newspaper.

 

 _The Slugging Fight Of The Year._  
_Showdown Between Heavyweight Prospects._  
_Oklahoma City Arena Hall._  
_Sunday, July 6 th, 8:30 p.m._  
_15 Rounds._  
_**“Werewolf” Joe Manganiello** Versus **Blake Shelton  
**_

 

He held it in his hands, read through the fight card again and again. Not knowing how many times he read it or how long did he spend on verifying he wasn’t dreaming.

 

“Hey, Adam. About the contract…” Christina came in and asked, she already knocked the door a few times. “Everything alright? You looked pale.”

 

Adam couldn’t answer, his body trembled in shock instead of fear.

 

“Christina, empty my appointment in the first week of July.” Adam stood unsteadily, he felt like leaving his office, needed fresh air.

 

“Okay.” She hesitated. “But where are you going in July?

 

“Oklahoma,” He picked up his jacket.

 

“Need me to arrange a hotel for you?”

 

“No thanks. My family has a mansion in Courtville, it’s close to Oklahoma City.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Boxer.” He whispered. It wasn’t surprising, Adam knew that Blake was gifted.

 

He wandered in Central Park for the rest of his day, he knew he’d overreacted. Blake was just his ex. First lover, or perhaps the only one he ever fell so deep in love with.

 

Going to Oklahoma or not, Adam assumed it makes no difference, he was just taking a break for the past few years of hard work. Besides, many things happened in the past decade, Blake might be married and had a bunch of little Shelton running around in his backyard.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Oklahoma City, 6th July 1947**   
  


Oklahoma. He hadn’t been here for years, he wondered if Courtville was still the same. The low country was beautiful and simply charming in his memories, but he never came back after Blake broke his heart. When his parents came for vacations in the following years, Adam made up all sorts of excuses. They both knew how lame they sounded, but they just didn’t question him as long as it kept Adam away from homosexuality or that countryman.

 

There was always a crack on his relationship with his parents ever since that summer. He grew, learnt to be passive aggressive, learnt to cover things, stepped away from their family business.

 

Adam didn’t want to hate his parents, but he couldn't help it, he blamed them for driving Blake away from him, attempting to control over every step of his life, breeding their perfect heir for the family.

 

"Good day, sir. Where can I take ya?"

 

"Evergreen Hotel," Adam spoke, then remained silence in the cab.

 

* * *

 

 

Adam finally brought the ticket after standing in the queue for half an hour. The front row seats were either reserved or sold out long ago.

 

He had to squeeze through a sea of rednecks and hillbillies in order to find an empty seat. At least he no longer needed to worry about what to say.

 

"Want some?" A southern guy who sat next to Adam, opened a bag of peanuts while pouring ice cold beer down his throat.

 

"No thanks. I just ate."

 

"Ya don't sound here, Pennsylvania?"

 

"I'm from New York. Adam Levine." He curled a smile, it was odd to guess Pennsylvania. Chicago or New York were common options.

 

"Ya come to see Joe?" Countryman guessed Adam being a fan of the Northern boxer tonight, motioned to the man in a grey robe at the entrance.

 

"No, I come here for Blake. I mean…… I saw his fights before."

Adam tried to get a better look at Blake's opponent.

 

While Joe Manganiello was approaching the ring, a few audiences cheered, and some were not so nice to the northern boxer.

 

"Cool. I'm Luke by the way. Blake's great. Ain't he awesome? Nine fights, nine knockout victories. He sure gonna be champ one day." Luke showed a friendly smile learning that Adam's intention.

 

Adam assumed Blake's professional record was impressive, he really didn't know much about boxing even though Blake explained to him before, but it was ages ago.

 

Luke stood and yelled suddenly, so as the others. Adam quickly turned to another side of the entrance, a giant in red robe was there.

 

Blake weathered a lot, his brown hair was replaced with silvery grey. When he took his robe off on the ring, his body was still flawless.

 

Adam could see how clear the shapes of his muscles were even from distance. He knew how they look like up close, he touched them more times than he could remember in the past.

 

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the biggest fight in Oklahoma."

 

"In the red corner, contestant from Pennsylvania, Joe "Werewolf" Manganiello, 6 feet 5, weighing 236 pounds. Twelve victories, one draw, no defeat." The announcer introduced.

 

"In the blue corner, Blake Shelton from Croutville, Oklahoma. Also 6 feet 5, weighing 240 pounds. Nine wins, no draw, no defeat."

 

The audiences sure favored Blake more, Adam felt kind of sorry for the unfair treatment to Joe. He was amazed when the boxers stood face to face, the northern boxer was as big as Blake.

 

* * *

 

 

The fight was awfully bloody, both of the contestants took solid punches, their blood shattered in the ring. Like two brick walls, they were tough and stayed standing no matter how hard they slammed each other.

 

"A right from Joe, right from Blake. Blake missed, Joe hit him hard in the gut. Blake countered straight to his head. And there goes the bell. 9 rounds ended, still 6 to go. Both undefeated contestants stayed standing. What a grudge fight!"

 

Adam felt like the fight started not long ago. His heart bumped rapidly when he saw Joe landing numerous hooks and uppercut to Blake's head. His heart ached to see those cuts and bruises on Blake.

 

He braved his heart when the bell rang again. The beating continued between those two giants, soon held his breath as Blake and Joe traded heavy blows at the same moment.

 

Adam bit his lips seeing how Blake's head was punched backwards by Joe, but god showed favor on the countryman.

 

Blake really caught Joe this time, Joe was staggered with his body tilted back with an unsteady step. He charged forward as soon as he recovered, throw a jab. Joe tried to hold his guard up, but his fist penetrated through, landed precisely on his jaw.

 

Then a right, left, right…… Blake kept on striking until his opponent laid flat on the canvas.

 

Adam screamed as the rest of the crowd, there was a stunning desire for him to celebrate, drove him to jump and hug with Luke. That was the first time being that excited after the day WWII ended.

 

"Don't get up. Don't. Please don't." Adam whispered.

 

He found himself studying Blake as the boxer leaned his back on the ropes. He was resting while the referee started counting. His arms raised high once Joe was declared defeat, not cocky, but dignified and proud.

 

"He won! Blake knocked him out!" Luke shouted and lifted Adam off the ground.

 

"Yeah, he won." He replied, never taking his eyes off Blake.


	13. Chapter 13

**Oklahoma City** **, 6th July 1947**  

 

Unbearable pains swelled in every inch of his upper torso, the medic already applied some ointments on his bruises once the fight was over. Blake took a hand off the wheel, massaged his waist with the lightest touch, he felt like Joe busted his liver with that stunning body shot in the ninth round.

 

He was doing great, satisfied with the result. It was a great fight for him, really enjoyed boxing against such a strong opponent like Joe. He tried not to think of the high expectations from his hometown or Oklahoma, the support was overwhelming and suffocating for him, he still didn’t use to folks treating him differently, he was just another ordinary man who made a living with what he good at.

 

When World War II ended, he returned safely from the army. His life reached rock bottom the moment he returned to Courtville, nothing left here for him. His father passed away while he was in the middle of battlefield far away amid the war, his empty house was driving him crazy.

 

Home was never home for him again. He was completely lost for a few months, drained himself with booze, until he stepped in the ring again. Not only did it help him keep his mind off his father’s death and the things he been through during the war, but it was the career path he felt he meant to choose.

 

During the past two years, Blake became serious with a war widow, she had silky blonde hair and three children. They had many good times until months ago, she ended their relationship knowing that they wouldn’t be together forever.

 

“When Gavin was gone, I thought you are the one. I tried. I tried to be what you want. But in your mind, there’s someone else.”

 

Blake couldn’t deny it, they parted as friends since then.

 

* * *

 

 

As he drove toward Courtville, the light in Levine’s mansion forced him to stop aside. It was Adam's room. He recalled the times after they broke up, he drove here and watched over his room for hours every day till Adam left for college. Then Christmas, Spring Break and summer, Blake drove here and checked if someone would return till the war started.

 

That room on the second floor had not been lightened up since the summer a decade ago.

 

Blake wondered if the kid is back. He got off his truck, walked to the front gate. He was surprised to find out that it left unlocked, he stopped at the front porch.

 

Wandered there for minutes, he didn’t dare to press the door bell, he was quite sure that he was the last person Adam wanted to see. Blake really wished to see Adam even for a second before the kid shut the door and kick him out, his palm retrieved when his fingers almost reached the bell.

 

He left the mansion, his guilt told him that he should leave Adam alone for what he did, all he could give to Adam was pains and miseries.

 

* * *

 

 

Blake returned to the mansion the first thing he did after a few hours of sleep. He gathered his courage to press the bell, knocked the tall wide wooden door a few times, yelled for anyone to open the door for him.

 

No one was there anymore. He regretted that he lost his chance. Those memories of summer with the kid came back to him, he might not be able to meet Adam again, cursed himself for that meaningless hesitation.

 

Blake then went to downtown, hoping to forget everything about last night and this morning. On his way to Lonnie’s, the restaurant with the best cheesecake in Courtville, the town folks were really nice and proud of him, waved at him, congratulated him for the victory.

 

Lonnie’s was filled with the smell of steaks and chicken in the air during lunch hours as usual.

 

"Hey, welcome. Champ! Yar bill is on me," the owner greeted as he served a tempting 18oz Angus steak to a young man in a nice suit, sitting by himself at the corner.

 

The customer looked familiar, not like anyone from Oklahoma, somehow resembling someone he used to know. He was gorgeous with short black hair slicked back. His eyes were perfectly blended between emerald and hazel, like the color that Blake stared at when his lips landed on Adam, that pair of eyes that used to fill with wonders when Adam looked at him.

 

He began to approach him, then suddenly stopped cold as the customer dropped his fox on the table. For a long time all they could do was stare at each other, lips parted wide, but neither of them could speak.

 

"Hello, Blake.

 

His unique voice startled Blake. The boxer walked closer and sat anxiously across him, his heart was racing fast. Same as he used to expect, the kid became so beautiful now.

 

"You did great yesterday," Adam spoke again as Blake still muted in shock.

 

"Ya were there?" Blake stammered.

 

Adam nodded with a smile. He was not bitter or angry at all.

 

Blake felt something revived inside, something died long ago, something that used to haunt him. He hadn’t expected Adam would come to his fight. He felt like twenty again. Felt as though he‘d finally come home after the war.

 

"How are you?" Adam asked.

 

"Returned from the army in one piece, living alone in the same old place." Blake looked at Adam up close, he was not that kid anymore. His face and body lost the softness of youth.

 

"Alone? How's your father… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Adam figured out the fact as Blake’s expression darkened. He knew how much his father had meant to Blake.

 

"No, it's nothing. He passed away five years, in his sleep." He said, smiling. "So, ya working in yar father's company now?"

 

Adam shook his head slightly.

 

"I have my own firm in New York, a small retail company in East Coast."

 

"Ya sounded really enjoy yar job now," Blake remembered Adam saying his desire was never business.

 

"It helps people, sells food and necessaries at fairly low price."

 

"What about yourself? Are ya…… seeing anyone?" Blake couldn't find any ring or ring track on Adam's fingers.

 

"I'm great, I'm fine. Hmmm." Adam replied. "I'm seeing someone now. He’s a good man."

 

Adam lied, he made his decision, not wanting to risk or affect Blake's career and heroic image. The general publics were still unforgiving and intolerant to homosexual, especially macho sports like football or boxing.

 

"Congratulations." Blake eventually replied, his fists held tight under the table. He tried to sound convincing, "Happy for ya."

 

He thought to himself that he shouldn’t be surprised. Since Adam being that pretty, sophisticated and caring.

 

"I should go, I still have a train to catch." If Blake asked him to stay longer, he definitely would do so, but the boxer sent his farewell instead. He turned away from Blake quickly and hurried to leave before the boxer saw him busted in tears.

 

Blake sat there, watched Adam vanished in bright sunlight the moment he opened the door. His heart was burning with anger and self-hatred. Even though it had been ten years already, the idea that Adam with another man still pissed him, he would attempt a kiss if things were different, hold Adam in his arms, tell Adam that his heart always belonged to him.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**New York City, 16 th January 1948  
**(6 months later)

 

“What’re ya up to this weekend?” Chris came to his office, toyed with the wooden globe on his desk. The southern business partner funded Adam not long ago, he believed in Adam’s ideal in helping people while making profits, especially for the weary economy after the war.

 

“I don’t know, I may have to prepare…….” Adam opened his schedule book.

 

“Forget about work,” Chris frowned. “Ya’ve to come with me on Saturday night.” He reached for his pocket, showed Adam two tickets. “Ya like Blake, right? Christina said ya went to Oklahoma to watch his fight with Joe. I wish I was there, that punch feast during tenth round.”

 

“Chris, thank you for the offer, but I really don’t……” Adam couldn’t think of a proper reason to decline it. He wondered if he should use family dinner as an excuse.

 

“C’mon. These are front seat tickets. I got these only because Blake’s manager owes my dad a big time. He is fighting against Eric Dane,” Chris raised his brow, suggested how important the fight is.

 

Adam had been closely following the radio and news about Blake since they met again. The Oklahoma prospect was inching closer to a title shot with two more knockout victories during the past six months, and now Blake would face the biggest challenge in his career for the title eliminator.

 

Eric Dane, world number one contestant, the man who defeated Joe Manganiello faster than Blake, the knockout machine only lost to the champion once and people were eagerly waiting for the rematch between Eric and the champ, since critics majorly expected Eric will knock Blake out cold.

 

It provided Adam a solid reason why he shouldn’t go with Chris, knowing that his appearance might adversely affect Blake’s performance.

 

“Just tell me what’s stopping ya?”

 

“I……Fine.” Adam sighed, he was sure that he could switch seat with anyone there with a front row seat.

 

* * *

 

 

The stadium was as crowded as the time in Oklahoma, but the crowd was mostly on Eric’s side this time. Adam really wished he were somewhere else. Anywhere. Even being with his parents was more comfortable than staying here. The atmosphere made him nervous, not only seeing Blake, but possibly witnessing Blake’s first defeat too.

 

“This way,” Chris grabbed Adam’s palm and pulled him away from the entrance to the ring.

 

“But the seats are there,” Adam pointed back.

 

“Just come along.” Chris smirked proudly. “Remember how I got these tickets.”

 

Adam soon realized they were heading to the changing room. He really had to leave now, the whole idea of meeting Blake before his big fight was terribly selfish. He tried to escape, but Chris’s grip was damn strong.

 

“Hey, Mr. Adkins. It’s Chris. Chris Young.” Chris dragged Adam into the changing room that filled with tall country folks. He could tell those two who were wrapping bandage around Blake’s fists are his cornermen, the one with glasses and vest should be the medic. And at last the tall guy with a cowboy hat was the manager, Trace Adkins.

 

Blake's tensed expression softened, but soon fade noticed when he noticed Chris' grip on Adam's wrist.

 

Adam quickly retrieved his hand while Chris went to shake hands with his manager.

 

“Blakey, this is Chris Young……”

 

Blake didn’t pay attention to what Trace was saying, he was busy thinking whether Chris is Adam’s man. His grip was forceful when Chris offered his hand for handshake.

 

“and this’s……” Trace paused and waited for Chris to introduce his tagalong.

 

“Ya came,” To everyone’s surprises, Blake spoke to Adam directly.

 

“Chris got an extra ticket.” He said.

 

“Ya never told me that ya know Blake.” Chris squinted at Adam.

 

“We met in Courtville ages ago.” Adam feared that his answer was plausible, that they might feel like he was leaving something out.

 

Blake’s cornermen finished tying his gloves, he motioned at the door.

 

"Can ya guys leave us for a while? Adam’s a good friend of mine. I want to talk to him for a moment."

 

* * *

 

 

Adam stayed mute for a while when they were left alone, glanced around the changing room. What did Blake want to talk about? What so important that they have to talk ten minutes before the fight?

 

"Is he… the guy?" Blake seemed to notice his unease, tried to sound calm and friendly.

 

Adam didn’t want to drag Chis into his lie, leaned at the door, tried to think of a way to end this conversation without bothering Blake anymore.

 

Blake stood from the bench, his gaze was steady on Adam’s.

 

"Look, I miss you… a lot, when I saw you walked in this room, I was so happy and I just…" He stepped closer, wanted to be direct about his feelings before he let go of Adam. "I just want to tell you that even though I know you are seeing someone."

 

Adam collapsed on the door, inhaled deep while his nose went moist. "I wasn't." Words cracked out slow. "There is no one at all. I lied…"

 

"For me?" Blake stopped right in front of Adam, showed an understanding smile, he did the same for Adam before, he knew how hard and difficult to make such a sacrifice.

 

Adam should never give in to his desire, it was not in their best interests. But Blake was irresistible to him, Adam reached for the lock switch on the door. They both still madly in love with each other, and they both knew it.

 

They didn’t have much time, Blake slid his arm around Adam's waist, drew him toward his topless body, his lips pressed deep toward Adam’s.

 

Adam anticipated as much as Blake, his palms hooked around that thick veined neck, fingers surfed through his silver grey wavy hairs. He broke their kiss for air break, he could feel how excited Blake was, the way his chests expanded wide, his face flushed like the way he's on the ring. Adam shifted his palms to those furry chest hairs, tilted up to press a light kiss on Blake's lips for one last time, it was about time he left Blake for the fight.

 

"Find me, Maroon Trading Company in Manhattan." Adam forced himself to look away from meeting Blake's eyes, knew that the boxer wanted to bang him against the wall so badly. Adam wanted the same, just not here. "Good luck."

 

"It won't take long, I promise." Blake showed a confident grin. "I already got ya."

 


	15. Chapter 15

**_Four days later, Adam’s Office_ **

 

Adam glanced at the phone from time to time, longing for a call. Blake had his business card now, then why didn’t he call him? Was he really that busy?

 

Opened his drawer, he stored quite a number of cut out news articles. Adam took out the most recent one, placed on top of the trade forecast that he was reading.

 

 **_Biggest_ ** **_upset of the year, Blake Shelton KO'd Eri_ ** **_c_ ** **_Dane in_ ** **_4th_ ** **_._ **

 

Like Blake said, the fight didn’t take long.

 

“Adam,”

 

He quickly closed the file as Christina came to refill his coffee.

 

“I need to see the cash flow by noon, tell James to hurry. And…… is there any strange phone call lately? I mean the past few days.”

 

She could tell it is a personal matter, quickly placed the coffee pot aside. She tried to set up dates for him a few times, and Adam either turned them down or didn’t show up at all.

 

“Tell me, where you met this guy?”

 

“No, it's not like what you think. Where is the draft contract I asked for anyway?

 

Christina quickly left the room when Adam began to sound bossy. He couldn’t tell her that…at least not yet. It was better for Blake’s interest if fewer people know about their ‘friendship’.

 

Blake’s future, or their future? Adam tried not to overthink. But the hope of spending the rest of his life with Blake re-sparked. Through that steamy kiss, the countryman made him feel like a young love blinded teen again, reminded him that he would never get over Blake.

 

* * *

 

 

The boxer stood outside of the office of Maroon Trading Limited, he tried to keep a low profile as he entered. Yet, everyone recognized him as the promising contestant, he quickly headed to the lady who seemed able to help him.

  
  
"Mr. Shelton, what can I do for you?" Christina greeted, couldn’t remember whether Chris owed Blake’s manager a favor or another way round.

 

Blake showed Adam’s business card, "Is Adam here? Can I see him now?"

 

Looking for Adam, strange.

 

She quickly gestured him to take a seat, paused halfway and turned to Blake, "You are from Oklahoma, right,"

 

"Yup. Courtville, Oklahoma."

 

Courtville. The home of Blake recalled some crucial facts, history about her boss. 

 

* * *

 

 

There she came again. Adam thought to himself as someone entered. He didn’t look up when Christina came to bother him again, it wasn’t easy that he could finally focus on his work without thinking of Blake.

 

He eventually paused his work after a long unexpected silence. His secretary smirked deviously, he wished there isn’t any evil scheme plotting in her head.

 

“Why’s that smile on your face?”

 

"So the guy is Blake."

Everything makes sense for her now. The holes in the newspaper, that sudden travel to Oklahoma, and the anxious waiting after going to the fight last week, she could see the connection now.

 

"I should have figured that out earlier." There was that one time when Adam came out to her and other close friends after a binge drinking party in college, that night he briefly told his heartbroken summer romance in Oklahoma. "No wonder you can’t forget him. He sure is one big stud."

 

"How…… What? Is he here? Let him in," His eyes sparked, his tone exposed his joy.

 

"That's all?" She questioned with a judging look.

 

Adam sighed, closed his trading journal.

 

“Dismiss everyone, make sure you lock the front door."

 

"I'll make sure no one interrupts your 'friendly reunion'."

 

"Just go." Adam urged her to leave, stood and started pulling down the curtains.

 

* * *

 

 

"I thought you never come." Adam complained as he heard heavy footsteps. “You should have called.”

 

Blake knew Adam wasn’t actually mad at him, but Adam had every right to, but he wouldn’t. His strong arms wrapped around Adam from behind. He pulled the younger man closer, wished to finish what they left off before the fight.

 

He’d been longing for this, when he was in the ring, he could hardly concentrate, felt Adam’s gaze on his back. He just wanted to finish the fight sooner, that explained why he performed like a rotten beast that night. Yet, the victory adversely made reuniting more difficult.

 

“I want to see ya, not just yar voice.” He rasped softly into Adam’s ear, hands running over younger man’s body.

 

Almost, desperately wanted to feel Blake inside him, to complete. His attention focused on those big palms on his waist that pulling down his trousers. His employee could still be here, could be ears-dropping outside the door, and he didn’t care. Right now nothing mattered.

 

Adam turned back to Blake, tilted up to seal their lips together, clinched on his shirt tightly.

 

Blake laid Adam flat on carpet carefully, undressed rough and quick. He stopped.

 

His beloved Adam was lying naked in front of him. Blake reminded himself, he’d been longing for this moment for too damn long. His want was driving him crazy, such urgency. Blake forced himself to stay stoic, lubricated thoroughly with saliva.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Give me a second,” He spit on his palm again, ensured his length was completely wet. “I don’t want to hurt ya.” His body lowered, one arm hooked around Adam’s waist.

 

“You never intend to,” Adam whispered before Blake squeezed in with one sharp move. The unbearable pain forced him to root his fingers on the carpet, teeth gritted with suffering expression.

 

Damn tight, after all these years, Blake didn’t expect Adam to be that tight. Such sensitivity, such tightness, such desperation, the younger man barely changed except became more tempting.

 

But Adam shouldn’t be that tight, even Blake stayed still without going deeper, it felt like his body was still unexplored, inexperienced. It made no sense, either he’d been sexually inactive for a really long while or ever since……

 

Don’t go there, Blake pursed his lips. It was not wise to ask, didn’t feel great asking Adam, in contrast when the boxer had quite a number of slag-mates before.

 

Watching those hazel lustful eyes half opened, then shut tight in respond to every single thrust delivered, Blake expression darkened, there was swelling guilt ached in his chest. Just like the first time, like that only one time age ago. Ignoring his own thoughts, he waited patiently till Adam’s body quitted from trembling.

 

He further lowered his massive body, fully immobilized Adam, his hips kept on drilling deep, lips traced down from collar bone to those pair of hardened tiny nipples. Licked it wet, grinned wide as he saw Adam jolted like getting electric shocks, fingers toyed with another one, started sucking like a baby thirsting for milk.

 

"Blake," Adam’s palm surfed into Blake's hairs, he was feeling utterly great, but couldn’t handle it any longer, tried to pull Blake's head away. "Stop it."

 

Blake retrieved, delivered another forceful thrust, lifted him off the ground, pinned him towards the wall, bred him with suspended congress, rubbed at the same old spot with his cock tip.

 

Adam collapsed on to him, exhaled hot breath against his neck. The older man noticed his babe already spilled himself dirty, cum shattered on their bellies. He plunged with a much gentler pace, slowly reached his own limit.

 

"Are Ya alright?" His big palm went up and down to caress his whimpering lover, paused from his rapid pace of thrusting.

 

Adam nodded wearily, held his gigantic brawler tight, head rested securely on his board shoulder. Blake’s natural hormone smelled like a pile of beaver pelt, the scent got much stronger especially Blake became all sweaty now. It was not a pleasant scent for most people, but for Adam, it meant being closely attached to his man, safe in Blake's arms.

 


	16. Chapter 16

"During the war, I was scared…..." Adam spoke softly while resting on top of Blake, listened to his steady heartbeats.

 

"Scared to see your name on newspapers, I couldn't handle it if the war takes you away." During the darkest days, news on radio and newspaper would update the list of troops and soldiers who sacrificed.

 

Blake remained silence, he saw how fragile human life actually are during the war, reminded him how precious to have Adam in his reach. It felt so dreamy even if Adam's palms were constantly touching his stubbled cheeks, he still felt unqualified for his love, how deeply Adam still loves him even after that summer night.

 

"I lost ya once, ain't gonna to lose ya again."

 

Adam startled, he could abandon everything at that very moment. His business, his social life, his wealth, his reputation. None of these matters.

 

"I can wait, weeks, or months, or years," Adam didn't want to let go this time, no matter how difficult it is to maintain their relationship.

 

His gaze fell on the fading bruises on Blake's face, no idea since when he became used to the hunk being all blue and black, perhaps since the first time Blake walked up to him in the bar in Courtville.

 

He sighed, turned to the curtains. It was around three in the afternoon when he came, the sky already blended with purple and red. Time ran out quick, he got to be in grand central station soon, it would take him months before they could meet again. "I got to go, I'll come back, it's for sure."

 

Adam wished they have more time, stood and gathered their clothes, buttoned up Blake's shirt while he was getting into his trousers.

 

"I love ya."

 

Adam tried to focus on tidying Blake's collars, yet his hands were powerless, kept on shaking, vision blurred with tears.

 

Blake said it once, the time when Adam gave himself to the man of his life.

 

Adam had to smile. Avoid being sentimental when Blake was about to leave. Yet those memories of their past stroke him from within. He stepped away to unlock the door, tilted at the ceiling as he inhaled deep, begged God to give them more time.

 

Blake was right behind Adam when he turned back, pulled the smaller man close in his arms, whispered softly. "Promise me, ya'll come to my fight."

 

Blake fought all his way from prize fighters in Courtville to become challenger against world champion, he never thought he could come this far. The title match would be the defining night in his life, he needed Adam to be there regardless how the fight ends.

 

"I will have Trace reserves a seat for ya." Blake pressed a kiss on Adam one last time.

 

* * *

 

 

8:40 a.m.

 

It was uncommon for Christina to arrive early before 9. Yet, she came back earlier than everyone, went straight ahead to Adam's office.

 

She paused at his door, opened quickly and sneaked in agility.

 

Her expression showed great disappointment for the difference between what she expected and what she saw.

 

Her boss was there alone, well dressed, surrounded by piles of contacts and documents. Instead of laying naked with Blake.

 

Adam glanced at her with a lazy smile, glad to disappoint her.

 

"Miss Aguilera, what a surprise." Adam mocked.

 

"Seem like someone had a wonderful evening," She sat on edge of Adam's desk as usual, ignored the sarcastic comment from her boss. "Now, spare no detail."

 

"No, no. I'm not gonna tell you anything," He dropped his pen and leaned back on his chair, his mood was great when he thought of Blake. "Before you make me my coffee."

 


End file.
